The Tales of The Spider & The Raven
by Alix R.S
Summary: This is a one shot collection of my OTP, Cielois! Chapters include Fluff, Smut, Holiday Themed, Tragedy, and beyond. If you have a request for a chapter, all you have to do is ask... Rated M for future violence, smut, and overall foul language.
1. The Library

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! So for those of you who have been reading my stories since December, you know that I had a poll up about what Black Butler story I should write after my Vampire Knight crossover. I decided I was going to do both a Cielois and Grelliam story, which are coming out soon, but I also wanted to do a Cielois one shot collection****! **

**Don't hesitate to leave your reviews and prompts if you have any! **

**This is rated M for random violence (and maybe smut) chapters, but mostly for language.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V**

I am very uncomfortable at the moment. I have been straining my neck to get a good look at Ciel Phantomhive for the past 10 minutes, with my only results being a very sore neck and knocking some books off their shelves. I sighed and picked the books up, laughing to myself all the while. I cannot believe that such a boy like Ciel can have such an outgoing person like myself hiding in between the Biographies and Non-Fiction of our schools library, just to sneak a peek at his perfect porcelain face.

"Are you going to say hi, or naw?" Claude asked, walking up behind me.

"No, I just cant walk up to someone like that, I have to- wait. What did you just say?"

"I asked you if you were going to say hi, or naw?"

"Or_ what_?"

"Or naw."

"Or naw? What the fuck is _or naw_? Anyways, I just cant walk up to him! We have to have common ground first, so I'll have something to talk about."

"All you're ever interested in is boys, boys, and booty shorts." Claude crossed his arms and nodded towards my attire. "If you're going to say something, say it now!" He shoved me out of the book aisle and right in front of the table where Ciel was currently reading a very boring looking novel. The blunette glanced up at me before returning to his page.

I nervously sat down across from Ciel and cleared my throat. He looked up at me expectantly. I threw on one of the biggest smiles I could manage.

"Hi, I'm Alois Trancy! We have the same Science and English together! What's your name?" _Why did you just ask him his name? You already know his name! _I thought as I maintained my fake smile, waiting for him to reply.

"Ciel Phantomhive." The way he said his name gave me the chills.

"Do you want to be friends?" I asked. He just sighed.

"Judging by your constantly watching and whispering about me, I take it that you want to be more than friends?" He said, raising an eyebrow as a light pink covered my cheeks.

"Y-yes. Desperately, actually." I looked down at my twiddling thumbs. He sighed again.

"I suppose we could work..." he muttered, putting his books in his backpack.

"Really?!" I stood abruptly, feeling my old confidence returning.

"Under one condition! If you, under any circumstances, annoy or embarrass me, we are through!"

"Deal!" I squeal, running over and throwing my arms around him, before planting a kiss on Ciel's cheek. I giggled as I watched his face light up before he marched out of the library. I turn to see Claude giving me a very sexual gesture, which probably meant something along the lines of 'go get him.' I stick my tongue out at him before running after the blunette.

"Ciel! Wait up!" I ran after him.

"Why should I?"

"Aw, you're so mean!"

"After I told you not to embarrass me, you went and k-kissed me!" Ciel said, his embarrassment clearly showing on his scarlet cheeks.

"Oh, come on! There was practically no one there! I just wanted to show you how much I love yo-" My mouth was covered by the blunettes hand as his face turned a deep red.

"You barely even know me."

"Oh, quite on the contrary, oh lover of mine. I know that your favorite thing to do is avoid people, your favorite color is blue, you love reading and solitude, and despite your interest in literature, you're destined to take over your father's toy company." I stated matter of factly.

"What?! How-how did you-"

"I don't fall in love with anybody, silly! I get to know them, even if they don't acknowledge me back." I beamed at him, but slightly more at his baffled and slightly impressed expression.

"Whatever you say..." He sighed. "I doubt you're actually in love with someone like me." He started to walk away from me.

"What's this?! Ciel is lacking his usually high self esteem today?!"

"A-Am not!" He protested. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, and wont be-"

"Down graded or challenged by any one, man or woman. Yeah yeah. I've heard it a thousand times before. But just so you know, it's okay to let your guard down sometimes, especially in front of me." I laughed at Ciel's suspicious expression. "You can get off your high horse and join us down here anytime. I'll be waiting for you." I pecked him slightly on the cheek before slipping a piece of paper with my cell number in his hand.

* * *

**And thus, Cielois was born. **

**Congrats if you got my 'or naw' reference. ^_^ That saying is getting out of hand.**

**I forgot to mention, Ciel might be OOC at times. Beware. I'm actually really excited for this story because I think I'll be able to write more in character, because whenever I write a single story, the characters usually just mold to what I need to happen for the plot, but with one shots, they can be their selves.**

**I'm sorry if that was confusing.**

**ANYWAYS, did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review! **

**Also, PM me if you have any prompt ideas, I'll be happy to take them!**

**This will also have themed chapters, so if you want me to do one where the two celebrate a certain day, all you have to do is ask!**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


	2. Saturday Morning Tea

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! Just a few warnings:**

**Language, and Ciel might be slightly OOC. **

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

I woke up early Saturday morning to a knock at my door. Since no one was probably home, I rolled out of bed to go answer it. I was still rubbing sleep out of my eyes when I opened the door. "Helllooo?" I yawned. Ciel stood at the door, dressed in navy blue sweats and a black t shirt. His hair was a mess and his eye patch was sloppily tied on the side of his head.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"S-Sure." I showed him inside. He sighed as he slumped down on my couch. "Jeez, Ciel. That is not what I meant by getting off your high horse." I laughed as he glared at me. "What brings you over?" I slightly yelled from the kitchen, preparing 2 cups of tea.

"I don't know. I thought maybe you'd want me over." he said, and I could feel him shrug. I laughed as I poured the tea. I came back into the room and handed him a cup before sitting on the sofa next to him.

"That's funny. Since when have you ever been considerate towards me?" I laughed again. "Come on, what's really on your mind?"

We sat in silence as he traced a finger around the cup. "My parents were fighting again..."

"Again?"

"Yeah. All over if I should take over the company or not. They were really loud and woke me up. Inconsiderate bastards." He scoffed before sipping his tea. His eyes widened as he returned the cup to his lap. "Earl Grey?"

"Yup, your favorite! When I realized it was your favorite, I went out and bought _boxes and boxes _of it, hoping that one day you'd come over and drink it. I tried it myself and didn't like it." I smiled.

"H-How did you?"

"It wasn't easy. You always had a thermos at school, and I figured you might be drinking tea. I was going to ask you at lunch what it was, but you always sat with that Sebastian guy, and he scares me. So, I had to ask everyone else, and someone finally told me."

"Why would you go through all that?" Ciel asked, looking shocked yet impressed once again.

"Everybody thinks of me as the schools man whore, so whenever I crush on someone, I like to prove them wrong by making sure I know a lot about them first. It shows them that I'm not all about what they look like, even though you're quite the looker." I teased, watching a light pink blush creep across his face.

"S-Shut up." He said, pushing me slightly.

"Well, if you're ever in need of company, you can come here anytime!" I laughed.

"I don't need company, I just needed escape, and you were the only one I could think of."

"I'm glad you thought of me then!" Realizing what he just said, his blush darkened and he pushed me harder.

"I hate you." He hissed, drinking the rest of his tea.

"Aww, love you too!"

* * *

**Aww. Isn't that just cute. ^_^**

**I have a few chapters already planned which I hope are going to be more on the funny side. **

**Be Prepared.**

**Let me know what you think with a review! You can also leave any questions and prompts for me, I'll be happy to answer and write them!**

**I decided the OT3 I'm writing about is going to be Alois X Ciel X OC! Yay!**

**ANYWAYS, until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	3. Alois's Driving Test

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! So the first couple chapters are really fun and slightly fluffy, but we cant have all good without a little bad, right?**

**Just prepare yourself for the future.**

* * *

I shifted my weight from toe to toe as I waited for the door to open. Impatiently, I knocked on it again, just for it to be pulled away from me. I smiled at a slightly disheveled Ciel. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"Changed my mind. I'm not going." He said bluntly, swinging the door back. I lodged my foot in between the doorway and the door, making the weaker boy unable to close it.

"What? Why?!"

"I care about my safety." He said, turning away and leaving me at the door.

"Oh, come on! I'm not that bad!" I said, putting my hands on my hips. The blunette turned around and raised an eyebrow at me, and I suppressed my need to laugh at his adorable look.

"Come on, Ciel! You promised!"

"I don't want to go."

"This is really important to me! Please?"

"No."

"Alright fine." I said, inching closer to him. "We can either put our focus on you and your promise," I snaked my arm around his waist and pulled him close. I smirked as his face reddened. "Or, we can shift our attention to your _bedroom..." _I bent down and whispered the last part in his ear, and I could fee his face heating as he pushed away from me.

"I'll be ready in 10 minutes."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Time passes, and Ciel and I are in my car and we drive off.

"Thank you for helping me, Ciel!" I said.

"Well, you kind of forced me to..."

"Anyways, can you teach me some driving tips now?" I asked as he sighed.

"Alright, let me see how you drive first."

I pulled out of the neighborhood and onto a main road. I was going awful slow, but I wouldn't show Ciel my real driving until he wanted me to. "Oooo, can we go to Burger King?" I asked, checking out all the fast food restaurants.

"At 8:30?"

"Hey, it's always a good time for a burger!" I laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Can you get going please? I'm bored already." He said, yawing a tad bit dramatically.

"What was that?" I said, my pulse quickening as I waited for him to say it.

"My god, Alois! You're going too slow! Go faster!"

"_Faster_?" I asked, a smile creeping across my face. Dread washed over the blunettes face as he realized what was happening. I instantly turned my attention back to the road and pressed the gas. _Hard. _

I was hitting 98 on the two lane road easily, swiftly passing by small shops and drive thrus. I switched lanes almost every 3 seconds, getting in front of people who weren't too happy about getting cut off. I barley missed the fender of one car, causing it to swerve and drive into a Taco Bell parking lot. I laughed as Ciel screamed.

"Alois! Stop speeding on the damn main street!" He was pressed up against his chair, his right arm gripping the car roof and his left gripping the middle console. I laughed again, and he looked at me like I'd gone mad.

"As you wish!" I said, yanking the steering wheel to the right. The car gunned towards the highway. "Wooo! Mario, we gon' win!" I screamed.

We got onto the highway, and to Ciel's dismay, there were just enough cars there that I would feel like moving around. So I did. I jumped and changed lanes frequently, getting a collection of profanities thrown my way in return. The freeway unexpectedly turned into a hill, and Ciel looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Don't do it. Please." He whispered. My face broke into a slightly sadistic smile, and he gulped and turned back to the road. I turned back just in time to see a cyclist inches from my bumper. I swerved, and the person's bike shifted right as they go flying through the window of the SUV next to them. I drove up the hill at 105 mph, and I glance at Ciel one more time before we go flying.

Then everything's in slow motion.

It felt like we were in the air for a good minute. Ciel was screaming and I was whooping and laughing. I looked down and around me to see cars swerving out of our way, the drivers with 'WTF?' looks plastered on their faces. We land on all four wheels, and we pull off onto a main street once again.

"Why-why don't we get that Burger King now?" Ciel stammered, just ready to get out of my car.

"Nah. I'm more in the mood for Subway."

"Then Subway, yes, Subway! We can split a foot long and I'll pay! Just please go to Subway." I smirked, remembering that shop is on the other side of the street.

"I'll have to make a U-ie, hold on!" I said, preparing to cut someone off.

"Oh dear god." I made a successful U turn, successful as in, only 3 cars were damaged. I eventually pulled into the parking lot, where Ciel basically jumped out the car.

"So," I said as we headed into the shop. "Did I pass my driver's test?"

"Call it whatever you want, just don't make me get in that car with you. Ever."

"Yay!" I squealed, throwing my arms around him. He pried me off of him and glared at me. His face softened greatly as I asked, "But, Ciel, there's no buses around here, and you live quite a ways away. How are you going to get home?" I dangled my keys in front of him.

"Shit."

* * *

**Yay~ This one was fun to write.**

**Please let me know how I did with a little review!**

**You can also tell me what scenario I should put the two lovebirds in next!**

**The next chapters _might _be depressing, but who knows?**

**ANYWAYS, until nest time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	4. The Hospital Visit

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! So this one is sad! I warned you, and I'm warning you again!**

**This also may or may not be inspired by the song 'Say Something.' By a Great Big World.**

**Prepare yourself.**

* * *

I coughed harshly into my hand as I rolled over lazily in bed. Saturdays had always been my lazy days, but having caught a severe case of pneumonia days ago gave me an even bigger reason to laze around. Ciel was always the more organized one in the relationship, so he had been up and left hours before to get me some medicine and soup. He didn't mind my lazy side, which was very surprising to me. Not everybody could understand the extent of my lack of physical activity, and some even hated me for it. But Ciel stayed right by my side, telling me I didn't have to change for anyone.

And that's probably why I loved him.

I was about to drift off again when my phone rang. I groaned and flopped my hand around on the desk, searching for it. I finally found it and yawned a very frustrated sounding "Hello?" into it.

"Hello? Alois?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian? How'd you get my number?"

"No time for that. I'm down here at the hospital on South and East Sunset Drive, and-"

"Woah! Calm down! I can barely understand you. Why are you at a hospital?"

"You'd better get down here fast. It's-It's-"

"Spit it out, dammit!"

"It's Ciel."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

I busted through the emergency room doors of the hospital. After a long and annoying confrontation with the cranky nurse at the front desk, Sebastian found me and motioned for me to follow. I flipped the nurse off before heading in his direction.

"What happened?" I asked when I caught up to him.

"Ciel...getting groceries...called me...said you were sick...rushed home to you...hit by car..." Sebastian panted as he sprinted down the hallway. My recent illness prevented me from running as fast as him, but I stayed behind only slightly. We turned a corner and arrived at Ciel's room. I caught my breath before walking into the dim room.

There lay the love of my life, dressed in a tacky blue piece if plastic. He was resting against an eggshell colored bed, that was slightly upright. He looked peaceful, almost like he was sleeping, but Sebastian told me he was unconscious. I slowly walked up to the blunette and gingerly brushed his fringe out of his face. His features were so childish it made me smile slightly. I took the chair next to the bed and sat down, stroking Ciel's hand gently. The doctor walked in and told us that Ciel only had an hour to live.

"An hour?! That's it?" I asked, felling the tears sting my eyes. I glanced from the doctor to Ciel. "Are you sure?"

I saw the doctor slowly nod. "He was hit on his right side, and has a punctured lung. We've done all we could do." With that, the doctor turned and left the room. I put my head on the bed and started to cry silently. Why was everything that was important to me taken away? Why did Ciel have to suffer my terrible luck? Why had he ran across the street? Why had he tried to run home? Was he paying attention? Probably not. Tears continued to pour out my eyes as my mind came up with useless questions. I felt a strong hand pat my back.

"I'll give you guys some alone time." Sebastian whispered. I thanked him softly before picking my head up to face the sleeping blunette. I didn't want my mind to fill up with questions again, so I started to trace shapes on Ciel's pale hand as I sung the first song that came to mind.

_Say Something, _

_I'm giving up on you._

_I'll be the one_

_If you want me to._

_Anywhere,_

_I would've followed you._

_Say Something,_

_I'm giving up on you._

_And I_

_will swallow my pride._

_You're the one that I love._

_And I'm saying goodbye._

_Say Something,_

_I'm giving up on you._

_I'll be the one_

_If you want me to._

_And anywhere,_

_I would've followed you._

_Say Something,_

_I'm giving up on you._

_Say Something,_

_I'm giving up on you._

_Say Something._

By the time I had finished singing, my waterfall of tears had drenched the blanket under me and left traces on my cheeks. I had spent a total of 40 minutes in Ciel's room, which means he didn't have much time left. Seeing him flinch and twitch slightly made me smile. He was still fighting. That's just like him, to fight until he had a victory, but this was one opponent he wouldn't beat. I watched as the rest of his struggle left his body. I sighed and stood, kissing him on the cheek one last time. I turned and walked out of my love's hospital room as a single note rung through the air.

* * *

**My god that's depressing. That song gets me every time though, no joke.**

**Please leave a review letting me know how I did! **

**You can also let me know what theme or holiday you want me to write! **

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	5. St Patrick's Day

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! So this is a themed chapter, can you guess for what holiday? ^_^**

* * *

"Ciel~" I heard my name being whispered. It wasn't a normal whisper, it was more of a seductive murmur. I rolled over in bed as I strained to listen to the voice. "Ciel, I know you can hear me~" It whispered again. It kept saying my name over and over until it was right above me. My eyes flew open as I realized who it was.

"What do you want, Trancy?" I glared at the blonde looming over me.

"Aww, don't be like that, Ciel! I know you liked it when I was calling you~"

"Alois."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "But I wanted you to do something for me."

"While I was asleep?"

"You're not asleep now."

"Ugh. What is it?!"

He leaned in closer to me until our lips were only inches apart. "Kiss me, I'm Irish."

"What?!" I pushed him off of me and the bed and sat up. I watched as the blonde tumbled backwards and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ciel! What was that for?!" he whined, rubbing his head. I felt slightly guilty, but he'd never know that.

"That's what you get for spouting shit so early in the morning!" I yelled.

"I just wanted you to kiss me!"

"For being Irish?! What kind of pick up line is that?!"

"It's St. Patrick's Day, Ciel! I wanted to celebrate it!"

"Why would I want to celebrate a holiday with you?"

Disappointment and anger flashed across his face as he stood and stomped towards his room. I quickly followed.

"How was I supposed to know it was St. Patrick's Day?"

"Maybe because I've been telling you for the past week?!"

"Well, did you seriously expect me to remember it as soon as I woke up?!"

"No, but I didn't expect you to push me off the fucking bed, either. So I guess it's expect the unexpected with you." He fumed as looked through his closet. "Now where's my green shirt..." He mumbled and I sighed.

"What is so important about your green shirt?" I asked, receiving a glare from the blonde.

"Because, _Ciel, _if you wear _green _on _St. Patrick's Day, _you don't get _pinched."_ He was talking through clenched that's just for people who want to _enjoy _and _celebrate _the holiday, so it doesn't apply to _you."_ He finally found what he was looking for and threw on his plain green t shirt. "I'm going to the bar." He mumbled as he pushed past me.

"The bar?"

"Yes, Ciel. I had the whole day fucking planned, but since you don't want to celebrate it with me, you do your shit and I'll do mine. Mine just so happens to be going to the bar, because that's where most go when they get rejected. Is that okay with you?" He asked sarcastically before grabbing his keys and jacket and leaving our apartment, slamming the door in the process.

**_~6 Hours Later~_**

Alois has been gone for 6 hours and I started to worry. Sure, he can handle his liquor, but when he's really angry, he gets _really _drunk. How's he going to get back home? Is he trying to drive? I was about to go looking for him when there was a knock at my door. I open it and stare right into the eyes of my ex boyfriend.

"Here's your new boy toy. Kid almost got kicked out the place for drinking nearly half their stock." Sebastian dumped Alois on my shoulder and left.

"Sats a lie!" Alois yelled. "I only had a half a glass of Sequelia and a sip of a strawberry daiquiri! I'm fine!" He slurred his t's. I plopped him down on the couch.

"Alois, are you okay?"

"Why do you care?!" He asked, tears suddenly brimming his eyes. "You dumped me, after I had the whole fucking day planned! It hurts, and no amount of alcohol and take that away." He started crying as I sighed.

"Here, Alois." I handed him a emerald colored rose. He took it and looked at me questioningly. "Happy St. Patrick Day." I turned away as I felt heat spreading across my face.

"Oh, Ciel! Thank you!" Alois threw his arms around me and brought me into a sloppy yet passionate kiss. His tongue was making me lightheaded and the taste of alcohol in his mouth had me at a lost for words when we broke apart. "I love you~" He kissed me on the forehead.

"L-love you too." I stuttered.

* * *

**Well. That happened.**

**Leave a review letting me know if you liked it or not! Also, let me know if there's a holiday you want me to write next! **

**Happy St. Patty's Day, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	6. Strip Club

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! This chapter is brought to you by Dark Lord Phantomhive.**

**Warnings: Sexual Content.**

* * *

I sat at my dressing room, applying makeup to my pale face. I reapplied my lipstick and checked my hair. Hastily, I slipped out of my jeans and t shirt and into a less comfortable maid costume. I put on the lacey panties before pulling up the lace top stockings. I connected the two articles of clothing with a black strap. I placed the little black hat atop my head as Claude swung open my door. "Alois, your 8 o'clock is here for the private show. Hey, you don't think I can get a little show to myself later?" He asked, sneaking up behind me. He snaked one arm around my tiny waist and another down my skirt and onto the bare skin of my upper thigh, playing with the strap that connected my thong to my stockings. I squeaked at his touch and swatted him away. "You're not any special, Claude," I said, heading for the door. "If you want this," I posed, sticking my chest out and kicking a leg up behind me. "You'll have to pay, like everyone else."

I walked into the room silently, despite my almost 5 inch heels. The room was made to look like a normal Master bedroom, the only thing off was the pole in the middle, sitting on top of a slowly spinning platform. The boy that lay on the bed couldn't be older than me, it was luck that he even got in here. His blue hair was dark and hid one eye, while the other shone a deep blue. We don't have any customers other than old and fat drunkards, so seeing the young boy was a good refreshment. This was going to be good.

I walked over to the spinning pole and wrapped my leg around it, winking at the boy. I swung around the poll slowly, letting my body get used to the dizziness. I climbed all the way to the top, and gripped the pole with my arms while I slid down slowly, the moving platform turning me 360 degrees before I ended with a full split. I waited until the platform spun enough so my back was to the blunette. I bucked my hips lightly, letting him get a glimpse of my underwear. I bent over so I was flashing him completely and started grinding my hips slowly against the pole. Soft moans escaped my lips as I felt my ass throb. I imagined it was the boy sitting doing this to me, taking his fingers and rubbing my small entrance. This thought made me rub against the pole harder, sliding up and down occasionally. Louder moans left me as I turned myself on more and more. As I came around to the boy again, I rubbed my hand against my chest, throwing my head back as I ghosted over one of my already hard nipples. "Ahhh~" I sighed as I spread my legs and slowly lowered myself to the floor, my back and ass never leaving the pole. I brought myself up just as slow, and I was about to continue when the blunette suddenly pulled me off the platform. He slammed his lips into mine for a sloppy kiss. I smiled into the kiss as I realized he was probably inexperienced. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. I licked his bottom lip with my tongue, hoping for an easy entrance. Since he wouldn't budge, I slipped my hand under his shirt, earning a gasp from him and gaining access. My tongue eagerly explored every inch of his mouth before he entangled his tongue with mine. He snaked his hands around my waist and fell backwards, landing on the bed with me on top of him. I savored the faint tea taste of his mouth as our tongues danced with each other. I flicked my tongue against his and felt him shiver as I swallowed his gorgeous moans. The need to breathe became known as we broke apart. I started a trail of kisses down his sharp jawline and down his neck, leaving a hickey on his pale collarbone.

"Ngh. Alois~" He moaned as I nipped at his soft skin. I left small wet kisses down his chest and stomach before nibbling at the sensitive skin above his belt. He cried out slightly as he gripped the sheets. He rolled his hips in anticipation while I slowly took his belt off, and undid his button and zipper with my teeth. I slipped his pants and boxers off, throwing them hastily to the side. His manhood was very apparent by now, and the only thing keeping mine back was the thin thong I had on. I wrapped my right hand around his base and kissed the top of his cock sheepishly before taking the tip in my mouth. The blunette threw his head back. A moan followed by curses left his lips as my lips sucked on him. I tilted my head back and took the rest of him in my mouth, bobbing up and down occasionally. It's times like this where I'm thankful I don't have a gag reflex. I moved back up to the tip, slowly licking the pre-cum off of it, and brought his full length back into my mouth again. His tip touched the back of my throat and I couldn't help but moan. He cried out again and grabbed fistfuls of my hair. I suppressed another moan as his cock started twitching in my mouth. I hollowed my cheeks and sucked one long time before the boy went over the edge. He moaned as he came in my throat, and I swallowed it with 2 big gulps.

He suddenly pulled me back up into a kiss exploding with passion. He yanked my underwear to my knees as I kicked my heels off. I reluctantly broke the kiss and sat upright, slipping the outer layer of my outfit off to reveal a black and white corset underneath. He pulled me into another kiss before he started pressing his fingers against my throbbing entrance. I moaned as he pushed one finger in after another, eventually fitting 4 fingers inside of me.

"Ahh~ Master," I whispered, lining myself up with his still hard manhood, "I don't want your fingers, I want something bigger~" I lifted myself completely off of him before slamming back down onto his dick. The boy gave me my very much needed time to relax. He was the youngest customer I've ever had, but he was the biggest in _that _department. I took a deep breath before he lifted me by the hips and slammed into me again. I cried out, gripping the sheets next to me. He lifted me up slightly and slammed into me again. He moaned my name over and over as he picked up speed, rolling his hips in sync with me. He pulled all the way out and rammed into me, hitting my sweet spot. I screamed as I ripped a hole in the sheets below us. He continued hitting that spot until I started seeing stars. "Ahhh! M-Master, I'm so close, I'm gonna..." With one final thrust, I clamped down around the boy's manhood inside me as he released into me. I orgasmed onto his chest as I pulled him out of me. I wiped the two of us clean as the boy lay there, catching his breath. With one final kiss, I pulled back on my panties and heels before walking out of the room.

* * *

**Well... I completely got off the whole Strip Club AU and went straight to the nasty naughty smut smut. I apologize. **

**Just to clear something up, Ciel knew Alois's name because he had signed up for the private show, but Alois never got Ciel's name.**

**Leave a review letting me know if you liked it or not? Yes, you should do that.**

**I am also going to try to update every SINGLE day during Spring Break! My Spring Break is April 11-20th. **

**Wish me luck. **

**Until next time, Loevlies!**

**~Alix**


	7. A Day in the Life

**Hey Hi Hello there! Sorry for not updating, I really don't have an excuse besides I couldn't sit down and finish this chapter.**

**This is a little sad. And Ciel is OOC. **

* * *

I yawned and rolled over in bed. Blinking my eyes, I slowly awoke to find my daughter and husband fast asleep. I smiled at the sight. _How did I ever get so lucky? _I thought as I brushed a piece of blonde hair from Ana's face. I carefully rose out of bed to prepare breakfast.

Ten minutes later, Alois came wandering in. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he walked over to me. "Good morning, love." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and letting his head hit my back with a soft thud.

"Good morning." I said, turning in his hold to face him. I lifted his chin and brought his face to mine in a slight kiss. We broke as I etched a scowl on my face.

"Why didn't you brush your teeth yet?!"

"Well, I didn't know you were going to kiss me! I like it, though." He brought his face closer to mine, and I put a hand between us.

"Not until you brush your teeth." I smiled at him.

"Ugh. Fine." He kissed my hand before releasing me and heading for the bathroom.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Can you wake Ana for me please?" I called after the blonde.

"I'm afraid she's already up-oof!" Alois said, and I turned to see our daughter had jumped on his back, him making airplane noises as they "flew" to the bathroom.

"Good morning, Papa!" Ana said as she ran into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Anabelle. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Well, I was facing Daddy at first, but his breath was very yucky. So I turned towards you. You breathe through your nose, so I was able to sleep." Ana and I both smiled as Alois entered the room.

"Did you say I have yucky breath?! Aw, you're going to pay for that!" Alois scooped up our giggling daughter and spun her around.

"Come, now." I said. If we want to make it to the park, we have to eat." I passed them on my way to the table, plates in hand.

"We're going to the park?!" Alois and Ana said in sync. They looked at each other, smiled, and ran towards the table.

30 minutes later, after getting my grown child and my younger child fed and dressed, we were able to make it to the park. Alois was pushing Ana on the swing, and I was reading a book, glancing up at them every so often. Alois noticed this, and after telling Ana to go play with the other kids, he headed over to me.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself." He said, brushing a piece of blue fringe out my face.

"I am." I sighed. "I like watching you two play together, is all. I've never been the get-physical type, but she's very happy that you are. And that makes me happy." I smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned in, leaving a quick peck on my lips. We sat and talked for a while until Ana walked over to us. Alois and I exchanged glances. Something was off.

Ana never walked.

"Ana, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked as I lifted her into my lap.

"The other kid's mommies wouldn't let me play with them."

"Well, that's not nice. Why did they do that?" Alois asked, tilting our daughters face upward to reveal her crying.

"They said my family was weird. My family isn't weird, is it?" She cried, and the blonde and I exchanged glances as I tried calming her down.

"No, sweetie. Our family isn't weird. We just- people don't like families like us. That's all."

"Is it because I don't have a mommy?" She asked. I heard my heart break as I nodded. _My daughter doesn't need this kind of mess. She doesn't deserve it. _

We stood to leave as two women approached us. "Oh great." I mumbled, picking Ana up. Alois clenched his jaw, and I grabbed his hand. He glanced over at me and relaxed.

"Is this your child?" One of them asked as she pointed to Ana. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yes, this is _our _child. What seems to be the problem?" I seethed.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! First, you bring a child into an _unfit_ home, then you expect my child to play with yours? You disgust me."

"Look, lady." Alois snapped. "We weren't put on this Earth to please you or to live up to your standards. If your personality is always this ugly, I pray for your children that they don't grow up to be anything like you." He glared daggers at the woman.

"See, Sarah. What did I tell you?" She turned to the other woman. "Queers are so disrespectful. You can never have a professional conversation with them." I felt my eyebrow twitch as Ana buried her head in my neck. _That's it. _

"That's funny. You have the audacity to call me professional, but in reality, I'm the head of the toy company you buy your Christmas gifts for." I nodded towards the woman's child, sporting one of my classic bunny toys in his hand. The lady gasped, and it took everything for me not to laugh.

"And you call us unfit, but our daughter is loved to the brim by both of us. She is well cared for, and we provide her with everything she needs and wants. She was brought into our home after years of trying, and we love and want her now more than ever. So don't you _ever _call me unfit in _anything." _

"Well, you can say all you want, but I still wouldn't be convinced." The lady closest to me piped up. "Sweetie, you want a mommy, don't you?" She reached up and touched Ana's hair. I jumped back, releasing my hold on Alois' hand. He had watched what the lady did, and was in a full out rage.

"Let's go, sweetie." I whispered to Anabelle. My heart broke when I felt my t shirt getting wet.

She was silently crying the whole time.

It was 10 minutes later when Alois joined us back in the car.

"I had a few choice words for her-hey, what's wrong?" He asked our daughter, who was wiping tears away in my lap.

"Why were those ladies so mean?" She asked.

"Well, some people just don't like Papa and Daddy's relationship. They think it's not right." Alois explained as I felt a tear roll down my face. I swiped at it and looked out the window.

"Well, some people need to keep their thoughts to themselves." She grumbled, shocking the both of us.

"That's my girl." I smiled, kissing her on the head. "Now, I don't want you ever to be like those ladies. Be accepting and respectful of everyone, okay?"

"Okay!" She looked up at me with deep blue eyes resembling my own. Her smile dropped and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Ana?" I asked as she glanced from me to my confused husband.

"I just realized why people don't like us!" She said with a weird sounding enthusiasm.

"W-why, baby?" Alois asked, just afraid as I to hear the answer.

"They're jealous that we look so good together!" She smiled and turned from Alois to I, both sporting equally goofy grins.

"Now, that's my girl!" Alois said, starting the car. Ana climbed to her seat in the back, and we all wore a smile the whole way home.

* * *

**Aw. didn't that turn out to be sweet. **

**If you enjoyed it, please leave a review! It would mean a lot to me!**

**Have any prompts you want me to write about? Leave a review!**

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	8. Camp Yana

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! So I saw this prompt online and I fell in love instantly.**

**Ciel is OOC, as usual. **

* * *

The sound of a whistle rang out in the air. Ciel, Sebastian, Claude, and I walked out of the Counselor's Cabins and towards the buses. 3 of us held up name cards while Sebastian called out instructions over a megaphone.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Camp Yana! I will be calling your directions out, so listen carefully! If your last name begins with A-F, line up with the Cyclops!" He yelled.

"You better watch it, Michaelis." Ciel mumbled next to me as he held up the letters. I began to laugh until I heard him on the megaphone again.

"If your last name begins with G-L, line up in front of Blondie Locks!"

"Sebastian..." I growled, and it was Ciel's turn to laugh.

"If your last name begins with M-R, line up with the Robot!" He yelled, smirking at Claude. Ciel and I glanced over to see the man's eyebrow twitch, earing a giggle from both of us.

"And if you're cool and your last name starts with S-Z, line up with yours truly!" He hopped down from his spot on the podium and waved his name cards. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Way to be humble."

After everyone got in their appropriate lines, we started marching them to their designated cabins.

"Alrighty!" I said, stopping at two fairly large cabins, one in front of the other. "My name is Alois Trancy, and I will be your Counselor for your stay! The women Counselors will be here by dinner, their bus got delayed. The girls cabin is in the back, while the boy's cabin is in the front. You have an hour to socialize and unpack, and I'll come get you so we can go to lunch. If you need help, the Counselor's Cabin is sitting right over there by the water bank. Any questions?"

"Why do you have such bright hair?"

"What's that on your tongue?"

"How old are you?"

"How did you become a counselor?"

"Are you single?"

The questions came all at once, so I answered them all at once. "Um, I was born with it, a tattoo, 15, I applied for it online, and no, I am not single. You can give me your number and I'll call you when I am." I winked at the girl who asked and she fainted.

"Um, why is the girls house behind the boys?" a little girl asked.

"The houses were supposed to be next to each other, but they didn't have enough building space. So, they created gender rows, so the boy's cabins are all connected by hallways, and the same with the girl's. The boys bathrooms were built into the front cabins first, is all."

"What he meant to say was that boys are the superior!" A little boy called out, getting the girl, and all the ones around him, angry. I marched over to him.

"Listen here, little boy." I smiled. "I may be a boy, hell- I even like boys, but in no way, shape, or form do I get paid enough to sort out a gender battle. Now, I suggest you apologize to every single girl in this group individually by dinner, or all of the 'superior' are going to hunt for their meat. Do I make myself clear?"

The boy flushed and looked away from me. "Y-yes sir."

"Alrighty! Now, go unpack!" They all cheered as they ran to their dorms. I sighed and headed for the Counselor's Cabin.

"Hey, Ciel, wait up!" I called, running up to the blunette. He smiled when I reached him, then instantly groaned. "What's wrong?"

"I've never had to smile so much in my life." He rubbed his cheeks as I laughed.

"Well, if you were always happy, like me, you'd be used to it!" He rolled his eyes.

"Your happiness is aggravating."

"And your rudeness is dangerous to my self-esteem, but I love you anyways!" I hugged him around the neck. He laughed and held my arm with his hands.

"I love you, too." he mumbled.

"Now," I said, dropping my arms from around Ciel's neck, grabbing his hand. "Let's get some rest before we have to deal with- oh my." We walked into the cabin to find Claude sitting ass naked on the dining table, with a shirtless Sebastian currently tongue deep in the man's mouth. They broke apart when they saw us.

"U-um, we just, we were-" I put my hand up to stop them. I put my other hand in front of Ciel's good eye.

"Silence! We saw nothing!" I said, pulling the blunette along to our rooms. I slammed the door shut behind us as we barreled into our shared room.

"That was something." I mumbled, plopping myself on my bed.

"Yeah," Ciel said, coming to sit on my lap. He toyed with the collar on my bright yellow counselor shirt. "You think maybe we could try that?" He asked, looking up at me, feigning innocence.

I smirked as I leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

**That was an abrupt ending. I apologize.**

**And I do not ship ClaudeXSebastian. I just needed them to be doing something.**

**I may do a continuation of this, idk.**

**ANYWAYS, please tell me if you liked it with a review! **

**As always, you can leave prompts and suggestions as well!**

**Until next time, Lovelies!**


	9. Haunted House

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! Make sure you read my note at the end! **

**CIEL IS STILL OOC.**

* * *

"Ciel. I'm scared." I whined, tugging on his sleeve slightly.

"You chose dare. And I dared you to come. A Trancy man doesn't go back on his word, does he?" Ciel raised a dark eyebrow at me, and I watched as it disappeared under his long fringe.

"N-no! It's just that-" A animated lighting sound struck overhead and I whimpered. I looked back up at Ciel to see a slight smirk disappear.

"You going in or not?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"F-fine. Can you come with me? Only because you've been in here before and I don't want to get lost." He groaned and let his arms drop at either sides of him.

"Fine!" He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me inside the house.

"I don't see what you're so scared of. It's just a haunted house." He shrugged as we started walking through the house.

"It's because, Ciel, it's a freakin' haunted house! It's supposed to be scary! And it is!" I said. A ghost popped out next to me and I screamed. I grabbed Ciel's arm and brought him closer to me. Some kind of monster looking thing popped up next to Ciel and he didn't even flinch. Me, on the other hand, almost peed myself.

"Okay, moving along." I said, speed walking through the corridor. I heard Ciel chuckle as I tugged him along.

4 hallways, 3 scary movie themed rooms, and a bloody bathroom later, we were walking down our last hallway. There was nothing in sight, and the red exit sign illuminated the dim walkway. I started running to the end, to show Ciel that I'm not a wuss that doesn't follow through on dares, when I heard a thud above me.

And worms fell on me from the ceiling.

I froze. Then I started screaming. I screamed, and screamed louder. I ran out of the house screaming. I ran across the street screaming bloody murder. I shook the worms off of me and into the grass. I was just catching my breath when Ciel ran over to me.

"Alois! Alois, are you okay?"

"Yeah." I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest in an attempt to quit shaking. "I just ran out a house and across a street screaming bloody murder. I'm fucking lovely."

"Hey. It was funny though. Some people even caught it on film. This is going to be an epic YouTube video." He laughed.

"Well. I'm glad you're amused." I collapsed onto the ground.

"Come on, Alois! They were just worms!" He said, pushing me slightly. I didn't budge.

"You completed the dare." I sat up and looked at him.

"Hah! Told you I wasn't a wuss!"

"Yes, you are. But its okay. You're my wuss." He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine softly. He broke the kiss and smiled at me.

"I'm not a wuss..." I muttered.

"Oh, yeah?" Ciel asked, picking up a worm next to him. He chased me around the house and backyard the rest of the night.

I hate how much I love him.

* * *

**Jeez. Ciel is OOC all the time now. I apologize for that.**

**Let me know if you like it or not with a review!**

**As always, you can leave any prompts or suggestions for me as well!**

**I WILL NOT BE UPDATING ALL NEXT WEEK because I will be preparing for my Spring Break challenge! I will try to post a new chapter every day I'm on Spring Break, wish me luck!**

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	10. The Hipster Coffee Shop

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! So I'm randomly searching for fan fiction prompts on Tumblr and this is one I came across.**

**Ciel is OOC. What a surprise, right?**

* * *

I groaned internally as I entered my favorite coffee shop. Hipsters.

Hipsters everywhere.

There were iPhones and "nerd glasses" everywhere. Some were Instagraming their coffee, others just sitting and staring off into space.

_Can't help it if these people want to act the way they do. _I sighed as I ordered my usual. I had woken up 20 minutes earlier just to spend that time in the shop before heading to school, but I realized there was no empty table as I scanned the room. I noticed a classmate sitting at one of my favorite places- a secluded table in the dim corner. I walked over to him.

"Hello there. You don't know me, but we go to school together. Since we have 20 minutes until we should get going, can I sit here?" The blonde continued to type away on his phone for a few seconds.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." He waved at the seat next to him and I sat down.

10 minutes passed.

I had drunk half of my coffee and the boy hadn't looked up from his phone once.

"I never got your name." I said, hoping to start conversation.

"You never asked, sweetie." He didn't look up at me, but I saw him smirk. Then I remembered who he was. He was the school slut. There were so many rumors going around about him, you'd think he'd be insecure. But the very short booty shorts he sported said otherwise. Some say he dropped said shorts for the flamboyantly gay drama teacher. Others say he's got more STDs than they have created. Some even say that not only had he screwed the whole marching band, he had used one of the trumpets as a sex toy. I shivered at the thought.

_He's probably sexting some guy. That's why he was so into it. _I thought. "Sorry," He said, setting his phone down on the table. "My cable and Wi-Fi got cut off last night, and I needed to finish an essay for English. I'm Alois." He smiled before taking a long sip of his Frappuccino.

_He actually does homework? Okay..._ "I'm Ciel."

"Ciel?" I internally flinched as I waited for him to make the connection. My dad owns a huge toy company, which means he makes huge sums of money. People hang around me hoping to score some of said money. I don't think I've ever had someone who hasn't left my life right after Christmas.

"Ciel...where have I heard that name...Oh, that's right! Ciel Phantomhive! You're in my biology class!" He smiled again before checking the time. "Oh, shit. We better get going." He said, gathering his things and heading out the shop. I quickly followed.

"Biology class?" I said, falling into step along side his fast pace. "That's all you know me from?"

"That and PE, but you were always too scrawny to run, so you became Teachers Assistant." He laughed and I blushed.

"That's it?"

"Yeah. All I can think of. Why? Is there somewhere I should know you from?"

"My dad's big toy company." I sighed, waiting for him to become like the others. He just raised a blonde eyebrow at me.

"Your dads company. That's what you thought I would know you from?" I nodded.

"I don't have internet, so I wouldn't know. Besides," He said, stopping, and making me stop with him by a light tug on my arm.

"What does your dad's company have to do with who you are?" He asked before continuing the walk to school, leaving me behind and baffled.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Over the next couple weeks the Hipster Herd was in town, making the blonde and I share a table. I didn't actually mind, and the more days I spent with Alois, the more I got to know him.

"Hello." I sat down next to him 2 weeks after our first confrontation. I smiled as he did a double take away from his phone and towards me.

"Hi." He mumbled, looking nervously back down at his phone.

"Alois? What's wrong?" He never seemed insecure or nervous about anything, especially not around me.

"It's just... I don't know, like...why do you sit here, Ciel?" He asked, looking expectantly at me. I was taken aback.

"Because there aren't any tables available..."

"Bullshit." He said, setting his phone on the table and staring at me directly. "We both know you pass that _completely empty_ _table _to get to mine. And if you wanted an available table, you could just take your drink to go, or come after school. So I will ask again. Why do you want to sit with me, Ciel Phantomhive?"

"...Because I like being in your company. You seem like the only thing that you have to entertain you is your phone, so I wanted to be in your company." I sighed, hoping that didn't sound as romantically suggestive as it sounded to me. Apparently, it didn't, because the blonde laughed and shook his head.

"You're just like everyone else." He said, taking his full Frappuccino and walking outside. Confused, I followed after him.

"Like all the others? What do you mean?"

"People either bully or pity me, and I can tell you right now, I don't need either." He turned to face me, his expression angry, but his eyes full of hurt and tears. "You saw me and probably thought I was just the school slut, that has screwed everyone and their brother. But, if you actually cared to read my book, you would've noticed that not only am I a virgin, but inexperienced in love and the like. So thank you, Ciel, for showing me exactly where you stand in judging people. You and everyone in that damn school can go fuck themselves." He turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm. He tensed, and I could tell that he wasn't going to turn around any time soon, so I started without him.

"I didn't sit with you out if pity. I came in the coffee shop the day we met wanting to relax before school. Something about the shop helped me relieve stress. The tables were all taken, so I decided to sit with you. Yeah, at first glance, I thought about the rumors I heard about you and if they were true, but after you didn't turn out to be what I thought you were, I started wanting to read your book. The reason you hadn't cared about my life story made me care about yours. And that is when I started waking up early and falling asleep in class. Moving past empty coffee tables as if they weren't there. I realized that I wasn't coming any more to be relaxed by the coffee shop. I was coming to be relaxed by you." He slowly turned to face me, traces of tears fresh against his pale face.

"What?" He asked/whispered. I shrugged

"I like you. I really do, a lot, actually, and to hear that you're inexperienced in 'love and the like' makes me want to teach you." I smirked, yanking him towards me, hearing his chest bump against mine with a soft thump. I smiled and kissed him on his forehead, feeling his face heat up.

"You're okay with being with the school slut?" He smirked.

"Utterly and completely overjoyed." I replied, bringing my lips to his.

* * *

**So. This one was (a) random, (b) long, (c) bittersweet, and (d) has nothing to do with Spring Break whatsoever. But alas, chapters full of little boys prancing around half dressed and giving me a fluffy overload is soon to come, my darling readers.**

**Be patient, young grasshoppers.**

**Let me know how I'm doing with a review! This is one of the many chapters to come this week!**

**Prepare your heart strings for some tugging.**

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	11. Camp Yana 2

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! So this is Day 2 of my Spring Break challenge, which was requested by CandyDemon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A sound rang out on the overhead speakers, and Sebastian, Claude, Ciel, and I ran to the cabins we were in charge of. I swung open the door to the boy's cabin

"Come on, everyone! Line up outside! That sound means it's time for dinner!" I shut the door and ran to the girls cabin, yelling through the window instead of the door.

After everyone was out and in line, we marched to the mess hall.

"Alright!" I said, clapping my hands together for dramatic effect. "This is the mess hall, where you will be eating every single one of your meals. If I catch any food in your cabins...it won't be pretty. Anywho! Just get in line, get _one _of what you want, _including dessert, _and head towards your respective tables. Look around you in line. These are the people you will not only be bunking with, but you will be eating _every single one of your meals _with them for the next _two months. _The cabin counselors do not eat in here, so you will find them somewhere around our cabin, if you have any questions, the girl counselors will be here shortly. Deuces!" I said, heading back for my own cabin. The same boy that made the sexist comment earlier raised his hand. I sighed. He obviously doesn't know how to listen.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you guys eat with us?"

"Because (a) Some of you guys probably eat nasty as fu- I mean 'frick,' and (b) I have my food waiting for me back at my cabin, so excuse me..."

"Why do you get to eat in your cabin? Why don't you have to follow the rules?' He sneered.

"Because, unlike you, I'm grown!" I said with a slightly southern accent. I walked past him, hoping that would be the end of it.

"You're just mean!" He yelled.

"Ha! This kid thinks I'm mean!" I said, walking back to him. I bent down so I was slightly higher than his eye level. "Little boy, _don't get hurt. _Like it says on the waiver that your mom signed, I am in no way, shape, or form, in charge of your injuries and/or death. That means, you could be stabbed to death, and I could be standing next to you with a bloody knife, and they still wouldn't be able to charge me. Do you understand?" the boy nodded quickly.

"Good. Now remember this conversation next time you want to look cool in front of your friends. And don't forget, you have me for the next _two months. _" I turned and walked away as I heard the boy cry.

I entered the cabin to find Ciel eating at the dinner table alone. "Hey," I said, getting some food and sitting down next to him. "Where's the others?"

He sighed. "The other two decided to have _dessert first." _He said, nodding to their shared room and shivering.

I just shook my head and laughed. "Well, are you enjoying your summer so far?"

"Of course not! My parents shipped me here just because I 'need to get out more.' I'm just glad you came along with me." He looked at me smiling. "But I can tell you're not enjoying yourself."

I raised a blonde eyebrow at him. "Why do you say that?" I asked, taking a big bite of my burger.

"I saw you threating that kid earlier. They really get under your skin, don't they?" He suppressed a laugh as I rolled my eyes.

"More than anything. But, you wanted me to come, so I'll survive." I said, placing my hand on top of Ciel's and giving him a gentle squeeze. He smiled at me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And the only child or children I'm going to love are the ones calling you Daddy." I laughed as the blunette turned a bright red.

* * *

**Aww. isn't that nice.**

**This ones a little short, but it's funny, right?**

**Tell me I'm funny.**

**Let me know how I'm doing with a review! Please and thank you!**

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	12. A Day at the Beach

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! Welcome to Day 3 of my Spring Break Challenge! This one's hopefully a little more Spring Breaky...**

**CIEL IS STILL OOC BTW.**

* * *

I quickly discarded of my flip flops and ran out to the warm sand. Holding my sunhat to my head, I laughed and ran and walked and jumped on the naturally warm material. I kicked it up with my toes, and watched as it came down in a shower around me. "Come on, Ciel! It's fun!" I called to my boyfriend, who had just stopped at the edge of the wooden walkway, where man made dock met the soft golden sand. He looked unsure as he glanced from the sand to me. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to him. "Ciel, it's not that bad." I said, lacing my fingers with his as I gently pulled him towards me. It was both of our first times seeing sand, or a beach for that matter, and while I jumped to new opportunities, Ciel was always careful to test the waters.

Well, the sand, in this case.

He was hesitant when I tugged at him, but he let me slowly move him from the boards to the sand, lifting one bare foot at a time. He fully stepped into the sand and his eyes lit up. "See? What did I tell you?" I smiled. The blunette's face returned to it's cold hard exterior as he ripped his hands away from mine.

"It's fine, I guess." I was a little disappointed, but I didn't let that show. I shrugged and skipped through the sand and to the shoreline. Cold seawater gushed past, getting the ends of my trunks wet. I had wanted to wear a speedo, but my modest boyfriend had refused to be anywhere near me with 'so little clothing on.' I turned to see him slowly walk up to me, dressed much warmer in a black tank top, a blue plaid button up, and some matching blue shorts.

"The ocean's beautiful, don't you think, Ciel?" I asked once he was standing next to me. He shrugged and looked out towards the crashing waves. Ciel has always been distant, but today he was particularly distant. I frowned at the realization and looked back out at the waters.

I started playing in the ocean, chasing it as it retreated, and running when it rushed back to shore. I continued this for a good 10 minutes, feeling Ciel's gaze all the while, until I tripped on my way back to the sand. I landed face first on the grainy material, and before I could get up, cold water surged over me, drowning me temporarily. I was pulled upwards from behind and brought to my knees. I coughed and hacked as I stared/glared up at a panting Ciel.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, sticking his hand out for me to take.

"Why do you care? Just go back to being cold and rude." I hissed, ignoring his gesture altogether. I stood and walked past him, snatching my hat from the ground. I bent at the waist to ring it out as the blunette stared at me. I snapped my neck towards him. "What?"

"You look good in those shorts." he smiled. I immediately straightened and stomped over to him.

"So you act all annoyed and bored when I try to have fun and spend some quality time with you, and when I get pissed is when you actually start paying attention to me?! I can't believe you." I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe myself in that moment, either. I was acting like a little girl and I knew it. I started walking back towards the dock.

"Wait, wait." The boy said, jogging up to me. I turned towards him and folded my arms. God, I could be such a brat sometimes.

"I wasn't trying to be cold to you, it's just, I don't like the water. But you seemed so excited when you suggested we come for Spring Break, I felt bad refusing. I had a feeling something was going to happen, and when you tripped, I panicked. I'm sorry." I sighed and let my arms fall back to my sides.

"I'm sorry too. I can be a real bitch sometimes." I mumbled as he took my hands in his own and pulled me closer to him. "We can head back to our hotel if you want to." I suggested, letting my head rest against his chest.

"Fine by me." He said, lowering his head to my ear. "Because I just realized that you should've worn your speedo." He whispered, sending a chill up my spine.

We had no problem finding our way back to our hotel room after that.

* * *

**DONE.**

**This literally took me 3 days to finish just because I didn't feel like writing. **

**Meh. **

**I hope you enjoyed this beachy little chappy, and if you did, make sure to leave a little review confessing your undying love to me!**

**Or something like that.**

**As always, you can leave tips and suggestions as a review as well, I'm happy to read them!**

**ANYWAYS, until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	13. A Day in the Rain

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! Welcome to Day 4 of my Spring Break Challenge!**

**Ciel is STIIL OOC. JEEZ. **

* * *

I peeked out from behind the curtain for the umpteenth time. It was still raining. I sighed and slumped back onto the couch.

"Just because you look again 5 minutes later, doesn't mean the rain went away." Ciel pointed out from across the living room.

"Aren't you sad at all? Here we are, on Spring Break together, and we're supposed to be enjoying the sun, walking down streets, ordering ice creams to share," Ciel chuckled at the last part. "and it starts raining. So much for having fun." I sighed again.

"You don't have to go outside to have fun." Ciel stated, flipping pages in a book.

"Well, what you consider fun isn't always considered fun to me. Like reading." I shivered dramatically. "Fun for you, maybe, but not for me."

"This book is actually very boring. I'm not having fun reading at all. But I am having fun listening to and watching you." He smiled at me.

"Really? You're having fun listening to me rant?" I asked, moving from the couch and sitting on the loveseat the blunette was currently on.

"100%." He smiled at me before returning to his book. "Keep talking to me. I have to be entertained." He ordered as he flipped another page. He slowly leaned against me and ended up with his head in my lap. Flipping pages mindlessly, he occasionally glanced up at me and smiled as I narrated the rainy outside world for him.

"To your left, you see two cats walking side by side on the sidewalk." I said, running my fingers through his blue fringe. "Cat 1 seems to be over playful and borderline annoying, and would you look at that. Cat 2 has pushed Cat 1 into a puddle of water, making Cat 1 run off." Ciel laughed, moving my entire lower half with the motion. I looked back out into the rain before I had an idea.

"Hey, you wanna have some real fun?" I took the book from my lover's hands and leaned in until our faces were inches apart. He smirked at me.

"What did you have in mind?"

**~Ciel P.O.V **

I've been walking with the blonde for about ten minutes now. I don't know what genius idea he has that requires us to be out in the pouring rain, but I already didn't like it. He hasn't said a word since we left. He's been looking up and around like my street is the most fascinating thing he's ever seen. "Alois, what are you doing?" I asked. He turned towards me, his sky blue eyes shining brightly against his dreary looking background. Water drops were falling slowly off the tips of his platinum blonde hair, which seemed to shimmer with the light water dusting it had.

God, was my boyfriend _adorable._

He smiled at me before looking up and down the road. He jumped into the street suddenly and dramatically. "I'm singing in the rain!" He sung. "I'm singing in the rain! I don't know the actual words so I'll just keep singing in the rain!" He laughed, stretching both arms out in either side of him. He spun around in circles with his face to the sky, and I couldn't help but laugh with him. Sometimes it feels like I fell in love with a child. He stopped spinning and looked at me, who was still residing peacefully on the sidewalk. He ran up to me and jumped in the puddle right in front of me, splashing my jeans and soaking my shoes. I gasped and slowly looked up at a laughing blonde.

"Aw, you're gonna get it!" I warned. He stopped laughing and ran across the street, with me on his heels. I spent a good 10 minutes just chasing the boy, we ran for a good 4 blocks before circling back to my street. We were a bunch soaking and laughing idiots when we got back where we started. I walked out into the middle of the street and held both my hands out to Alois, who took them immediately. We began spinning and laughing and skipping in the pouring rain. Cars honked to get by, and we waved as they flipped us off. I'm going to get such a bad reputation for this, but in that moment, it was only about Alois and I.

Alois took my hand in his as we walked back to my house. I smiled at him. "Enjoying your Spring Break?" I asked. He returned the grin instantly.

"Most definitely."

* * *

**That turned out better than expected. **

**Let me know how you guys are liking these chapters with a review! **

**You can also leave any tips and suggestions you have for me, I'm happy to take them!**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	14. The Teacher & The Student

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! Welcome to Day 5 of my Spring Break Challenge! Aka, MAH BIRTHDAY! So I've decided that I'm not going to have an ending note unless I really have to, so the top notes going to be _way _longer. This chapter is very random and has nothing to do with Spring Break because I couldn't think of anything else and this sounded really interesting and ENJOY.**

* * *

The bell rang, and instead of grabbing all my stuff and scurrying out of the high school like all other zit faced, hormone filled teenagers, I headed towards my favorite teachers room. I mean, I have as much raging hormones inside me as the next flamboyant homosexual, but all of mine were directed at a certain Geometry teacher. I knocked softly on said teacher's door before opening it slightly. "Mr. Phantomhive? May I have a few minutes of your time?" I asked, creeping into the man's classroom.

"Ah, Trancy. You asked earlier. I have about one hour before I have to go. Come in." He waved me in as he looked over a pile of papers. I pulled up a chair and sat next to him behind his desk. I pulled out a sheet of paper that had the equations we did earlier on it. "Weren't you supposed to do these in class, like the others?" my teacher asked, looking at the blank sheet for some kind of evidence that I at least tried.

Nothing.

I smirked at his expression. "Well, I needed help with them." I said, watching the man for another priceless expression.

"I-I was walking around helping people-"

"But I wanted your undivided attention! It helps me concentrate more." I lied. I just needed a reason to come see him again before the Spring Break. A whole 2 weeks without seeing him-besides my secretly taken pictures in class- would surely strain my flawless heart. He nodded understandingly and looked back at the paper.

"Well, let's start with number 1." I looked at the paper then back at him. I watched him as he explained the problem. His blue fringe grew slightly over his sexy square glasses. He looked up at me with his deep blue eyes and my breath caught. I nodded at him like I was paying attention, and he continued on with his mini lesson.

"Are you married, Mr. Phantomhive?" I asked, swirling his tie with my fingers.

"Not in the slightest. Why do you ask?"

"You seem too uptight, so I was wondering if there was someone who you showed your more relaxed side to." He sighed as I started loosening his tie.

"In this line of work, you can't afford to have a relaxed side. The people are- hey, what are you doing?" He asked as I pulled the tie off and laid it on the desk. I turned back to the paper like I was interested in it.

"You know, lots of students have a crush on you." I said, scanning the blank page. I heard him scoff, so I continued. "I'm being serious! I mean, you're smart, you're far from a pushover teacher, and you're also quite the looker." I smiled as he stared at me shocked. I laughed at his expression. I started unbuttoning the top two buttons on his dress shirt before he yanked me away from him. "Oh, don't act all shy on me now! I was just loosening you up! You deserve a break~" I said as I unbuttoned his third button.

"I can't do this." He said, yanking me back again. "I'm a grown man!"

"And I'm not?"

"By law, no! You're 17, and I'm 23. This cant happen."

"It can if we don't tell anyone, right?" I said, leaning in until I felt his hot breath on my lips. I pressed my lips against his, and brought my arms up to around his neck. After a while, he kissed back, and slipped his tongue into my mouth eagerly. It quickly became a fight for dominance as he pulled me into his lap. I was about to fully strip him of his shirt when the door opened behind us.

"Hey, Mr. P. I need help on some- AHHHH, THE HELL?!" Claude shouted, throwing a pencil at the back of my head.

"Ow! Claude, the fuck?! Why'd you throw a pencil at me?!"

"Why were you straddling our math teacher?!"

"What and who I straddle is my own fucking business. Now leave before you kill the mood even further. I pointed towards the door, which Claude quickly left through. By the time I turned around, Mr. Phantomhive had already put his shirt and tie back on. I sighed.

"Nice try." He said, picking up his briefcase and passing me. "But if you finish all your homework over break, I just might give you another shot." He said, leaving me standing in the middle of my math classroom smiling like an idiot.


	15. Ciel's Sweatshirt

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! So, I apologize for any errors I don't catch, this site wasn't letting me create new documents all last night, so I had to type this on Google Docs. :( ANYWAYS, this has nothing to do with Spring Break, and Ciel is still OOC, but you're in for a real treat tomorrow!**

* * *

I stared at the ceiling for a good hour after waking up before deciding to check the time. 11:50. Could be better, could be worse, I supposed. Rolling very lazily out of bed- until I rolled onto the ground- I slowly lifted myself off the ground. I was in my normal Saturday morning-almost-noon routine when I heard the washing machine going. Waking up instantly, I opened my bedroom door to see Ciel playing video games on my couch.

"Still waking up right before noon so you won't be considered as lazy, I see." He commented. _Hello to you, too._

"Still sneaking into my apartment to use my washing machine, I see." I said, making it over to the bustling appliance. I watched as Ciel's clothes moved around the cylinder, searching for a certain piece of clothing. I got more and more excited with every spin as I spotted the navy sweatshirt. Trying to calm down, I walked over to my kitchen to make some breakfast, only to see that the bread was all gone.

"Actually, I used your washing machine earlier, they're in the dryer now." He corrected me before violently pounding keys on his controller.

"Just like the last of my bread is in your stomach?" I asked, shuffling over and plopping down on the couch next to him. He smirked and nodded, his eyes focused on the screen.

"See, I told you we just need to move in together."

"Why, so you could have more convenient access to my stuff?" I scoffed playfully.

"That way, when we're living together, we could officially be lovers~" He leaned his face towards me. That was supposed to be a sign for me to kiss him, but the dryer's buzzing got my attention. Pushing his head out of the way, I ran back over to the machine before yanking the mouth open. I fished hastily for the sweatshirt. I eventually latched onto it, and giggled as I pulled it over my head. I ran back over to the couch and jumped down as close to my lover as I could, before wrapping my arms around myself and taking a deep whiff.

"What is up with you and that sweatshirt?" Ciel asked, pausing the video game and pulling me into his lap. I giggled again as I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest.

"I won this for you in a contest, and forced you to wear it. Remember?" I asked, still taking deep breaths of the cloth.

"Oh, yeah. Why'd you give it to me if I never get to wear it anymore?" He chuckled, moving my whole body with his movements.

"I did, for a good year. I gave it to you because it's made from imported cloth, the kind that captures scents after a while. You wore it for almost the full year. I found it in the dryer one day when you left it behind, and it _totally_ smells like you. It's inviting and comforting at the same time." I said, snuggling closer to his chest. "It hasn't stopped smelling like you since the first day I wore it."

"Well, if you like it all that much, you can have it."

"No! This is my last time wearing it," I said, pulling it off again. "Before you have to start wearing it again. I feel like the smell is fading." Ciel laughed as he slipped the sweatshirt on.

"Fine, I'll start wearing it again, under one condition. You have to give me something of yours to wear." He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. I giggled as he pulled away.

"Okay!"

* * *

**Very random fluff, I know. It was like a college dorm AU type thing, I don't even know. **

**ANYWAYS, I hope you liked it, I had a fun time writing it. ^_^ **

**You're in for a real treat tomorrow! **

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	16. Easter

**Hey** **Hi Hello everyone! So this is for the people that wanted to see Cielois celebrate Easter, mainly suggested by CandyDemon.**

**Happy Easter!**

* * *

I was greeting all the guests as my doorbell rang. I swung the door open to reveal a very bored looking Ciel. "Tell me again why I have to be- what are you wearing?" He asked, looking me over as a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"What, you like what you see already?" I asked, flaunting my fluffy white booty shorts. I wiggled the little bunny tail at Ciel as his face grew darker. Besides the shorts, I was also wearing a matching fluffy white tank top and rabbit ears atop my head, with purple satin as their lining instead of pink. I laughed and pulled him into my manor, where all the other guests were waiting. I asked Claude to raise me up in the air, and I cleared my throat as I stood on his hands.

"Hello, and welcome to my annual Easter party!" I said, and the guests started clapping.

"I hope you all help yourselves to the egg themed food, and don't forget the treats left by the Easter bunny! Our Easter egg hunt will begin shortly!" and with that, I jumped off of Claude and he caught me bridal style. I walked over to Ciel after being released, who was currently eyeing my dessert table. I walked up behind him and whispered,

"Go ahead and dive in, I chose some just for you~" I licked the inside of his ear and he shuddered slightly before jumping away from me. "Why would you even...?!" he stammered, and I just rolled my eyes. I picked a small blue cake shaped like an egg off the table and waved it in front of Ciel.

"Come on, you know you want to~" I said, and his eyes followed the cake's movements before he snatched it away from me and grabbed a fork.

"Maybe just one little bite..." He stammered, cutting the tip of the egg off and sliding it in his mouth. His eyes lit up instantly. "I-Is this...?"

I nodded happily. "Yup, your favorite. I made this one especially for you!" I said, smiling as my boyfriend blushed.

"W-well it's really good. Thank you." He said, cutting another piece of the cake. I just nodded and headed for the front of the room, where Claude was already waiting for me. He lifted me up again as I announced the Easter Egg Hunt was going to be held throughout the inside of the manor. People scattered like wild fire. Teams were assigned certain trails or paths to follow, and I grabbed the one made for Ciel and I.

"Come on, Ciel!" I said, dragging him down the hallway of our designated route.

"I don't want to go with you! You probably know where all the eggs are!" He said, yanking his arm from me and coming to a walk besides me. I shook my head forcefully as I looked around.

"I only know where certain ones are... Hey! Look! An egg!" I squealed, jumping above one of the many pointless paintings on my estate. I opened it to reveal money. I gave it to Ciel.

"Really? Bribery?" He said, shaking his head at my offering.

"Hey, it's not like I put money in all of the eggs, just some! And that's the only way people will come to my parties anymore..." I mumbled, playing with the coins in my hand. I looked up at the blunette, who looked like he was going to say something, when he glanced above me. He plucked an egg out of a hanging plant. He opened it to find a note.

_Happy Easter, Ciel!_

_Luvvv you!_

_~Alois _

The blunette read the note and looked up at me. "Really?!" He asked, his face tinting with blush.

"Come on, there's still more to find!" I laughed as I took him along the trail.

We've been going along our route for 10 minutes now, and we're almost near the end. All the eggs I found had candy and coins in them, while all the ones found by Ciel (which are in hard to reach places for him ^_^) had little notes from me, from nice little 'Happy Easter' ones a little more dirty ones. He was red in the face and grumbling by the end.

"Didn't you enjoy that?!" I asked, walking back into the main room.

"That was downright absurd. I didn't get anything but little notes!"

"Don't act like you don't love them~ And there's one last egg right there." I said, pointing to a basket behind him. There lay navy blue egg in an Easter basket. He glanced at me before walking over to it. He opened it to another note.

_Turn around~_

He spun on his heel and ran into me. I cupped his face and quickly kissed him, savoring the faint taste of the cake he ate earlier. The blunette was rose red when I pulled away. I laughed and hugged him around the neck. "Happy Easter, Ciel!" I laughed, and I could've sworn I felt him hug me back.

"Happy Easter."

* * *

**Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all are enjoying your day~**

**This chapter concludes my Spring Break Challenge!**

**Leave a review letting me know which day you liked best!**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


End file.
